Somehow, Someway
by EvenSatanLovesUnicorns
Summary: What if Bonnie and Damon weren't the only ones stuck in the prison world? How will that change the whole situation with Kai? Includes Bamon, Lexol, Kathilas, and the friendship between six badass supernaturals, four of whom should be alive right now.
1. Prologue

"Lexi, you need to take my hand right now!" shouts Bonnie, holding out her hand for the blonde.

"No, you need to get to Damon first! I can probably find peace, but Damon can't."

"Nice to know you have so much faith me Lex." The two girls tilt their heads to find Damon walking up to them with Alaric in tow.

"You know it's true," Lexi says to him. "And besides, Stefan needs you."

"He needs you too."

"Guys, you need to take my hand, now!" yells Bonnie, her voice urgent. "The Other Side is falling apart as we speak, and this is just wasting precious time."

"She's right," says Alaric, stepping towards Bonnie. He grabs her shoulders, and passes through.

As soon as the pain stops, Bonnie says to Lexi and Damon, "Your turn."

"Go, Damon! At least let me find peace."

"No!"

"No? What, no you won't let me find peace?"

"No! You deserve better than just finding peace Lexi. You spent almost two centuries picking up after my little brother, you never got to live the life that was given to you. This is not how it ends for you."

"You take that out of Stefan's journal?" asks Lexi, raising an eyebrow, surprised by his little outburst.

"Maybe."

"Guys, as sweet as all of this is, you need to get out here _right now_ _._ " Bonnie grabs their hands so that they could pass through her, except nothing happens. "What the hell?"

"Wait, why isn't anything happening?" asks Lexi.

"Because the spell's stopped. Liv stopped the goddamn spell!"

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her," barks Damon.

"It's a big spell Damon." Bonnie is quick to defend the witch. "It was probably killing her."

"So, what now?" asks Lexi, looking back and forth between the two.

Bonnie sighs. "Now, we die."

Damon rolls his eyes. "Wow, way to be gentle Bon Bon."

"Oh I'm sorry. What I meant to say was that we're going to be transported to Candyland."

"Could you two not do this while we're about to die?" pleads Lexi, already regretting not finding peace due to the migraine she felt coming on. Bonnie and Damon glare at each other one last time before giving each other their signature 'peace treaty' nod.

"Why the long faces?" a familiar male voice rings out. The others turn around and see none other than Kol Mikaelson.

"Kol!" exclaims Bonnie, a smile finally adorning her face as she runs towards him and hugs him.

"I should make surprise entrances more often if this is what I get," he jokes, as Bonnie pulls out of the hug, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I thought Esther was bringing you and Finn back."

"Correction, she's bringing Finn back. I decided that if I let my favorite little witch die for the umpteenth time, and along with Damon Salvatore no less, then I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"Hey, I'm here too you know," says Lexi, pretending to be hurt as she walks towards Bonnie and Kol.

"Darling, as amazing as you are, not even you can make up for the atrocity that is Damon Salvatore."

Lexi chuckles as she puts her arm around Kol. "I knew there was something I always liked about you."

"Last time I saw you, you told me to go burn in hell or you'd make me eat my own heart."

"Yeah, but last time I saw Damon, he killed me so… you win!"

"Gee, thanks," Damon calls out sarcastically, "I see how it is."

"Come on, Damon!" Bonnie calls out to him. "This place is going down, and it's going to take us with it. Now whether or not you want to go down alone, is up to you."

Damon stares at the trio for a good five minutes, until he finally sighs, and decides to go walk towards them.

Bonnie looks around at the three people she's going to be dying with. "Look, I know that this isn't exactly ideal, that it's not what any of us imagined and that there are probably a million other people that we'd all rather be with right now -"

"Couple thousand at most."

"Yes, I didn't exactly expect to be dying alongside Damon Salvatore of all people."

Lexi nods her head in agreement. "You and me both honey."

"- _but_ ," Bonnie cuts in, not wanting to spend her last few moments arguing, "the important thing is that we're all together. We may or may not like each other very much, but it's better than being alone."

Kol smiles at Bonnie, always filled with hope. He wraps an arm around her waist as he looks down at her. "You're right. I hate to say this, but I'm glad to be with you lot."

Lexi merely shrugs. "I guess it's better than being sucked into oblivion."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, and then turns towards Damon, holding her hand out for him. "You with us?"

Damon takes her hand, looking intently into her eyes. "I'm with you." He then glances at Lexi and Kol. "All of you."

Kol sticks his free hand out towards Lexi. "Come on Alexia! If those two can be civil while facing ultimate death, I'm sure that we can be too."

Lexi wants to protest, but she ultimately exclaims, "Oh what the heck!" and puts her hand in his. They look at each other, then at Damon and Bonnie.

"You think it'll hurt?" asks Bonnie, and although the question was directed at everyone, she looking specifically at Damon.

"I don't know." Before anyone can say or do anything else, a bright blinding light appears, engulfing them.

* * *

Four months later, in the never before seen kitchen of the Salvatore Boarding House, a certain Damon Salvatore is… making pancakes?

Damon takes the bottle of whipped cream in front of him and shakes it. He then uses it to finish the vamp-face he was making on his pancakes. He sets six plates of pancakes on the table. As he sets his final plate in front of Bonnie Bennett however… she was not amused.

"Every day, I tell you I hate that."

"And every day, I do it anyway," says Damon, sitting down with a big smile on his face.

As the three other vampires in the house walk in, they groan.

"Vampcakes again?" complains Kol, as he sits down and begins poking his pancakes with his fork.

"I highly regret the day we put you in charge of breakfast," says Lexi, as she begins eating her pancakes.

"You know what? Screw it!" declares Katherine Pierce, making her way towards the cupboards. "I don't even care anymore. I'm eating the Cheerios."

"You're wasting all of our milk on Cheerios?" asks Silas, raising an eyebrow, as he grabs both his and Katherine's plate of pancakes and brings them to the counter, hopping onto one of the bar stools.

"Shut up." She then glances at Kol, who was still poking his pancakes and sighs. "Kol, stop playing with your food."

"I am not taking orders from someone eating Cheerios," retorts Kol, the five-year old stuck in a thousand year-old vampire's body, causing Katherine to take Silas's fork right out of his hands, and then throw it at him. Kol catches the fork with ease.

"You're losing your touch Katerina."

"So, is no one going to give me my fork back? Because I kind of want to eat my pancakes."

"See, Silas likes his pancakes!" says Damon, dramatically gesturing to the former immortal.

"It's the only food we have," explains Silas, only sounding the slightest bit apologetic, earning him a glare from Damon.

In midst of the fork throwing and arguing about Damon's cooking skills, Bonnie and Lexi were simply trying to eat their breakfast in peace.

"So I guess that's a _no_ to the nice, quiet, peaceful breakfast," remarks Lexi, already making a mental note to make some herbal tea. Three cups with vervain, and one with apple cider vinegar - a personal least favorite of Silas's.

"Don't make herbal tea," Bonnie warns her, not even looking up from her crossword puzzle, already knowing that Lexi was glaring at her, before becoming involved in the nuclear war that was taking place in the Salvatore kitchen.

Mornings at the Salvatore Boarding House are weird, but this was just a good day, a typical day. A bad day, is World War III meets mass genocide. Bonnie and Lexi drive off to Mexico during bad days. And when they come home, they're always surprised and wondering as to how and why the house is still standing.

"Was my three-thousand dollar vase just murdered?" Damon practically screeches.

Yup, typical morning.


	2. Welcome To 1994

When they open their eyes only moments later, Damon, Lexi, Bonnie and Kol see that they are no longer surrounded by a blinding white light. Instead, they are in the same spot they were standing in, in the exact same position. As soon as they realize that they're a little too close comfort, they separate, practically _jumping_ away from each other.

"Well that got awkward fast," remarks Damon.

"For once, I agree with the dumber Salvatore brother," Kol quips, completely ignoring Damon's death glare. "I am not at all fond of group hugs."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "You're both ridiculous."

"Okay!" Lexi booms, coming in between them before they could start another argument. Once she sees that they're somewhat calm, she suggests, "How about we walk around and try to figure out where the hell we are?"

"Best idea I've heard all day." Damon sends a slight nod of approval the blonde's way. As he walks forward, he stops for a moment, and turns his head back towards Lexi. "You might actually turn out to be useful, goodie goodie." He gives her his classic eyebrow wiggle before turning his head back around as he walks away.

It takes Lexi a moment to process that last part, and when she does, her eyes widen. "Wait, what do you mean goodie goodie?" she demands, outraged, marching after Damon.

Bonnie and Kol watch as she marches after Damon. "Is it too late for us to make a run for it?" Bonnie asks Kol.

"I think it just might be," replies Kol, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But we can discuss that later. Let's just go catch up to them."

"Yeah... I happen to like Lexi, therefore, I don't want Damon to kill her… again."

"Oh please! She would have him battered, bruised and begging for mercy before he could even _think_ about laying a hand on her." He walks after Damon and Lexi, leaving Bonnie to ponder over this for a moment.

"Yeah," she sighs after giving it some thought, speaking to absolutely no one particular, as she proceeds to follow Kol.

* * *

As they walk around town, Damon demands, extremely irritated, "Okay, why the hell are we still in Mystic Falls?"

"I don't know Damon," hisses Bonnie, gritting her teeth together in frustration, reminding herself for the millionth time to not kill him.

Before Damon can retort, Lexi puts a hand on his shoulder, her grip firm. "If I were you, I'd stop. She's tired, and angry, and you're making it worse by getting on her _very last nerve_."

"Well, you're not me, and Bonnie Bennett, can't hurt me! She's useless without her magic."

As Bonnie's about to turn around and lunge at him for what he just said about her, Kol puts his arms around her, and soothingly whispers, "Easy there love, he's not worth it," hoping to calm her nerves. Bonnie takes a deep breath, and gives him a small smile. As she glances sideways, something catches her eye.

"Damon!" She motions for him to look where she is. When Damon looks to where Bonnie is, he furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"I thought I just blew that place up. It went kaboom and everything."

"Well apparently not."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Huh, you know, that might just be my favorite nickname yet! Mainly because it's your least insulting, therefore least _creative_ , nickname for me."

"Cute."

"Gee, thanks Damon! I didn't know you had it in you." Bonnie bats her eyelashes dramatically at him. If it were anyone else, they would've thought that she was being genuine.

As Damon and Bonnie continue to bicker while they walk onward, Lexi asks Kol, "Are they always like this?"

Kol groans, massaging his temple. "From what I gather, this is a good day."

"Is it too late for us to make a run for it?"

"You know, you're not the first person to ask me that today."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lexi sighs, walking onward, causing Kol to let out a light chuckle.

* * *

Two hours. They'd been walking around for two, whole, _fucking_ hours, and getting _absolutely_ nowhere!

And Damon wasn't exactly making things any easier.

"How many more streets are we going to wander?"

"How many more times are you going to ask questions that none of have the answers to? Hm?" Bonnie felt like she was dealing with an actual five year-old, while on a road trip.

"How many more times are the two of you going to make me wish that I'd taken my mother's bloody offer to have her put my spirit inside some pathetic little warlock's body?" Kol snarls at the two bickering children, growing more and more tired by each passing second.

"Well that depends." Damon moves closer towards Kol. "How many more times are you going to make me wish that I'd staked you myself rather than letting baby Gilbert have all the fun?"

"Okay, enough!" Bonnie comes in between them. "Could you guys stop with the goddamn pissing contests? You're acting like every middle schooler ever."

"Bonnie's right. If you guys don't shut up, I'm going to snap both of your necks like twigs, and then find a car to drive off to freaking Mexico."

"With Bonnie," she later adds after Bonnie gives her a look.

Damon snorts, his smug smirk not leaving his face. "Please, you don't have the guts." Lexi snaps her head in his direction, and then glares at him.

"You're just saying that because you know that I could kick your ass back to 1864."

"I'd love to see you try," growls Damon, his voice dangerously low.

As Lexi lunges at him, Bonnie immediately comes in front of her and shouts, "Stop it!"

Seeing as Lexi wouldn't be able to stop herself in time, and Bonnie would end up getting caught in the crossfire, Kol vamp speeds towards the witch, and gets her out of the way.

"Bloody hell witch! Are you out of your mind?!"

Lexi vamp speeds towards her immediately, guilt evident on her face. "Bonnie, oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

Bonnie moves away from Kol's grip, and looks at the two vampires strangely. "I'm fine. Why are you guys overreacting like this?"

"Overreacting?! You could've gotten yourself killed right there!"

"Why are you acting like I haven't been in worse situations?"

"Because you had your magic in those situations, idiot," Damon points out.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie turns her head to her least favorite vampire, marching towards him.

"You heard me. You're pretty much useless without your magic."

Bonnie glares up at him, hoping she'll somehow someway be able to set him on fire. "Just because I don't have my magic, it doesn't mean that I'm some kind of helpless little weakling!"

Damon remained unaware that he was on the verge of unleashing Hurricane Bonnie. "That's exactly what it means. You can't defend yourself without your magic. You're useless, Bonnie, you don't even know how to fight."

Suddenly, he feels someone push him, the action catching him by surprise, causing him to stumble, but still manage to hold his ground. He looks at the culprit, who has this rage in her eyes, one that he hasn't seen since that night that she was willing to let him die.

" _Fuck_. You!"

"I'm sorry, what did you just say to me?" Damon was slightly amused, but just a _little_ concerned, by the hostile little witch.

" _Fuck_. You! I should've just let you get sucked into oblivion rather than bringing you over here with me. God, of all my momentary lapses of insanity, this was definitely the most insane!" Damon's expression softens when he hears Bonnie say this. He brings his hand out to her, but she just slaps it away. "Get away from me! I don't ever want to see you again." She gives him one last, cold look, before running away.

"Bonnie wait!" Lexi calls out to her, starting to run towards her, only to have Kol stop her in her tracks, causing her to look at him questioningly.

"She needs to be alone right now."

Lexi sighs, and then glances over at Damon. She grits her teeth together, and speeds over to him, grabbing his throat in the process.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry okay!" Damon chokes out. "I don't think things through, you know that. I just say and do the first thing that comes to mind."

"That doesn't give you the right to treat Bonnie like that! I get it, you're tired. But news flash Damon, we're all tired, tired of walking around in circles for hours, and tired of you and your _constant whining_! Everybody is on edge, not just you! We all want to get back to the people we love, _not just you_!"

"I'm sorry." Lexi's expression softens, seeing that look on Damon's face she's a thousand times before - every time he realized that he fucked up big time. She sighs before letting go of his throat.

"If the two of you are done," Kol's voice rings out, "can we go and find the little witch?"

"And by the way Salvatore," Kol decides that it's a wonderful idea to add, "nice one! How you've managed to court this many women for almost two centuries is beyond me."

"Yeah, he's a real charmer," they hear a familiar, playfully devious voice say. All three vampires turn around, only to find Katherine Pierce in front of them, with a smirk on her face.

"Katherine?" questions Kol, raising an eyebrow.

"Who else?" says Katherine, and then a moment later, decides to add, "Wait, don't answer that."

"How are you even here?" asks Lexi.

"Long story, but I'll tell you after we find Bon Bon. I don't like repeating myself."

"Okay, whatever," says Lexi, rolling her eyes as she turns towards Kol.

"What are you looking at me for?"

Well, you're the only one here who seems to know Bonnie well, so where the hell do you think she is?"

"Boarding house," Damon declares as if it's the most obvious thing ever.

"How can you be so sure?" asks Lexi, crossing her arms over chest, curious to hear Damon's answer.

"Because I know how her witchy little brain works. She'd go to the last place that we'd ever think of looking for her, but since she knows that I know how she thinks, she knows that it's the first place I'd take you guys."

"Why would she that if wanted to be alone?" asks Kol, also becoming curious, and a little confused.

"Because she doesn't want to be alone!" Noticing the questioning glances he's getting, Damon sighs. "It's Bonnie logic, okay?" he mutters, walking in the direction of the boarding house.

The other three vampires look at each other. "Did you guys -" Katherine begins to ask, only to be cut off by both Kol and Lexi.

"Yup!"

"Okay good! I thought that I was reading too much into this."

"Oh _you're_ not, but _she_ most certainly is."

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Alexia, you have that look on your face."

Lexi scoffs. "What look?"

"That look that you get when you're about to meddle into someone's life."

"Okay, first of all, I don't have a look, and second of all, I don't meddle."

"Uh, Lexi, I don't even know you, and I know for a fact that you meddle," remarks Katherine.

"Okay, you know what? Screw both of you!" declares Lexi, catching up with Damon.

As soon as Lexi's out of earshot, Katherine smirks mischievously. "Kol, how do you know that Lexi has a look?" Kol simply ignores her and goes after Lexi. "Rude!" she yells after him.

* * *

When they enter the boarding house, Damon immediately starts looking for Bonnie. Well, yelling for her anyway. "Bonnie!" he calls out, entering the kitchen.

"Ugh, shut up, I'm right here," groans Bonnie, walking towards him with a cup of coffee in her hand. "And do I look like freaking Tarzan to you? Calling my name isn't going to make come to you."

"I could actually hug you right now." Damon hugs her, ignoring everything that she had just said because he was relieved to see her.

Once Damon pulls away from the hug, Bonnie asks, "Why did that feel familiar?"

"Uh, trick of the light?"

"Sure, Damon."

"What, you think that I'm lying?"

"Oh, of course not!" says Bonnie, causing Damon to smirk, but what she says next wipes that smirk right off of his face. "I know you're lying, Salvatore. But I also know that if I play my cards right, you'll eventually let the cat out of the bag."

"You think you've got me all figured out, don't you Bennett?"

"I know how your brain works. Just like you know how mine works."

"Could the two of just please get a room and fuck already?" they hear a masculine voice groan from behind them. Bonnie rolls her eyes at the man, as the others stare at him, unsure of what to make of this.

Bonnie turns her attention back towards the others, and simply shrugs. "Did I forget to mention that we have a house guest?"

"What the hell is Silas doing here?" demands Damon, his crazy eyes coming out to play.

" _Silas_ , is right here," says Silas, rolling his eyes as drinks his coffee.

"Don't care."

Silas sets mug down on the kitchen counter and narrows his eyes at Damon. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not your broody baby brother, Saint Stefan."

"In case _you_ haven't noticed, only I get to call my broody baby brother, Saint Stefan."

"Oh good grief, enough already!" exclaims Bonnie. Once Damon and Silas have both calmed down, Bonnie adds, "You know, you're all very childish and petty for a couple of old dudes."

"Oh you can't possibly mean me!" an outraged Kol shouts in disbelief.

"Kol, I love you, but face it. You're pretty much a twelve year-old trapped in a thousand year-old vampire's body."

"How accurate."

Katherine lets out a dramatic sigh before she starts barking out orders. "Kol, you're a thousand years old, stop pouting. Damon, go sit in a corner. Bon Jovi, kick him if he tries to escape from his corner. Bon Bon… you just sit there and look pretty."

"What about me?" asks Silas, pretending to be offended.

"Oh, you need to tell us how the hell you got here."

"Thank you! Finally, someone with a brain around here. I'm so glad you're here instead of that whiny, doe-eyed, damsel in distress!"

"You know, if you hadn't basically been partially responsible for my death, I might've actually liked you."

"Technically, Damon fed you to me, and I kind of drank without being aware of anything."

"Point taken."

"Uh, hello, Katherine? You were asking him something?" Bonnie reminds her, trying to help her get back on track.

"Right… how are you here?"

"Well you see, when Bonnie over there let me get sucked into oblivion, I was saved."

Bonnie snorts. "Who would be dumb enough to do that?"

"Your ancestors," Silas retorts, causing Bonnie to shut up. "As I was saying, the much older Bennett witches, like Ayana, decided that since all the crap that happened to me and the rest of the world was pretty much Qetsiyah's fault, they should find a way to give me another shot at redemption or some crap like that so... here I am!"

Bonnie smacks her forehead with her hand. "My ancestors are either crazy, or complete idiots. Probably both."

Katherine, simply ignoring Bonnie's previous comment, says to Silas, "Emily did the same thing with me."

"She what?!" demands Bonnie, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Once again, the little witch was ignored.

"Apparently Nadia made a deal with her, that she'd only find peace if Emily got me out of oblivion."

"Why would Emily agree to anything Nadia says?" asks Damon.

"Well, first of all, she's a witch. And on top of that, she's Emily freaking Bennett! She's hella' compassionate, and she knows that Nadia of all people deserved to find peace. So... she helped me out."

"Wait, Katherine, how long have you been here?" asks Lexi.

"I've been here for about two months. It's the year 1994. May 10th, to be exact."

"May 10th?" questions Kol.

"Every day, is May 10th. You live the same day over and over again. Now, whether your treat this place as heaven or hell, is totally up to you."

"What do you mean?" asks Lexi.

"Well, here, you never run out of food, or blood, or clothes. Here, you can't be killed, but you'll be living the same day, on repeat, for pretty much the rest your lives."

"Great, my own personal hell," mutters Damon. Katherine and Lexi share knowing glances – this place really was Damon's own personal hell!

"Drama queen," teases Bonnie, earning a glare from Damon.

"Any way to get out of here?" asks Lexi.

"Nope. Oh, and did I mention that we're pretty much the only people here?"

"This doesn't make any sense!" protests Bonnie.

"What doesn't make any sense?" asks Silas.

"Well, my ancestors wanted you to get a second chance, Emily wanted Katherine to find something better than oblivion, and my grams simply wanted me to find peace."

"The part where you actually have an idea," snipes Damon, rolling his eyes. Bonnie sighs, reminding herself that even if she tries to kill him, he won't fucking die.

"Well, this clearly isn't peace, otherwise, _none of us_ would be stuck here with you!"

"Rude."

"Rude? That's all you have to say? Damon, face it. We all hate you. You've killed, or at least attempted to kill, every single one of us, _at least_ once."

"Well actually -" Silas begins to protest in Damon's defense, but quickly says, "Yup, we all loathe you! Sorry buddy," when he sees four pairs of eyes burn a hole through his skull.

"Well, learn to love me, cuz' this is my house."

"Fine, I'll stay at my Gram's place."

"I'll stay with Bonnie," adds Kol.

"I'll get as far away from this town as possible," says Silas, adding in his two cents.

"Stop it!" exclaims Lexi. "We can't separate like this! I know that Katherine said that no one's here, but maybe now that there are more of us here, some crazy shit might actually start happening, and there's a strength in numbers, okay?"

"So what exactly are suggesting Alexia? That we put aside our differences and learn to live together?" challenges Kol.

"Yes I am! And if you have a problem with that, then leave. Be my fucking guest Kol. But don't come crawling back here when something bad happens to you. Actually, please come crawling back here, because I'd love to say 'I told you so' right to your face." With that, Lexi marches upstairs, and slams the door of one of the bedrooms.

"Fifty bucks says she's now claiming Stefan's room as her own," jokes Katherine.

"I heard that!"

"Shut up!" Damon calls back to her.

"A hundred bucks says that she'll blow torch Damon's room," Bonnie whispers to Katherine.

"Thanks Bonnie!"

"Shit!" yells Damon, heading upstairs. "Thanks a lot Bennett!"

"I try."

"Wait, just out of curiosity… Which room is Damon's?" asks Silas.

"The biggest one," Katherine informs him.

"Crap, I wanted that room!" Silas immediately rushes upstairs.

"Wow, they are ridiculous," remarks Kol.

"Especially since they don't even _have_ a blowtorch," adds Katherine. Bonnie gives her a look, which causes her eyes to widen, and for her to screech, "They have a freaking blowtorch?!"

"Flamethrower, actually. But hey, look on the bright side! They should be occupied for at least five minutes."

"Which gives us enough time to do what exactly?" asks Katherine.

"Drink up the majority of Damon's bourbon. I've always wanted to know why everyone's so obsessed with this crap."

"Trust me, it changes your life." Katherine grabs one of the bottles, and pours a glass for Bonnie, which she happily takes.

"Thanks." A mere five seconds later, she spits the bourbon she drank back into the glass. "Ugh, this is disgusting!"

"Well, you do have the rest of your life to get used to it," Kol points out, grabbing a bottle for himself.

"He's right," says Katherine, holding out the bottle of bourbon for Bonnie. "Welcome to 1994, Bon Bon."


	3. Day 2 of 133

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Kol, move over," mumbles Bonnie, "I'm the one who actually needs sleep."

"Darling, I hate to tell you this, but you're a bed hog," Kol yanks the covers off of her, and over him, the covers practically swallowing his entire body, "and a cover hog."

Bonnie yanks back the covers. "You don't even need the covers!"

"That doesn't mean that I don't want them!" Kol yanks them back, so hard that Bonnie was on top of him.

And that was when Katherine Pierce decided to barge into their room to give them an earful about causing her eyes to open when they should be closed and at peace.

"Can you two stop acting like five year-olds? It's weird and it's hurting my ears. Not to mention, it's ten in the morning, and I should still be in bed!" Katherine rants on, not even batting an eyelash at Bonnie and Kol's current position.

Katherine is then followed by Lexi who, totally unfazed by Bonnie being on top of Kol, adds, "You know, if you guys are going to fight like this every morning, you should really get separate rooms." She wasn't bothered by them waking her up, more like the principle of the thing.

Damon wasn't kidding when he said that she's a bit of a goodie goodie.

Bonnie and Kol exchange worried glances. They trust Lexi, really, they do. Hell, they'd even go as far as to say that they trust Katherine! But neither of them trusts Damon and Silas.

Damon hates Kol for what he had done to him before he died, and just his overall smug personality in general. He's probably plotting ways to kill and/or torture the youngest Mikaelson brother at this very moment. Granted, Kol could always compel Damon again, but he knows that the bastard will find some way around his compulsion. After all, he has forever to do it. Silas on the other hand, is someone Kol has no idea what to make of. He's not an all-powerful immortal anymore, but he's still a powerful warlock, and magic beats brute strength and strategy every single time.

There's also the fact that both Damon and Silas can't stand Bonnie - Damon because he's a dick, and Silas because Bonnie let him get sucked into oblivion. Yes, Bonnie's a powerful witch, but Damon's a snake, and Silas is a powerful warlock. Plus, Bonnie's been having problems with accessing her magic, so she has no protection against Silas, other than maybe Kol. So when it comes to those two lunatics, Bonnie and Kol have made it a point to only trust each other to look out for one another.

Bonnie gives the two female vampires an assuring smile. "We're fine, won't happen again."

"What won't happen again?" asks Damon, casually walking into Bonnie and Kol's room without a care in the world. But once he sees Bonnie and Kol, in the same bed, with Bonnie on top of him, his entire demeanor changes. "Are we talking about that?" He gestures dramatically to Bonnie and Kol's current position. "Because I really hope we're talking about that."

Bonnie and Kol roll their eyes, as Bonnie gets off of him so that they're both sitting upright on the bed, covers still sprawled over their legs. Both Katherine and Lexi's eyes widen when they are met with a shirtless Kol Mikaelson and Bonnie wearing his t-shirt, while Damon's scowl deepens.

Damon had never seen Bonnie be particularly intimate with anyone, other than that one time he had the misfortune of walking in on her making out with her adoptive brother - Jimmy was it? But he didn't expect her to find her in a position like this with Kol Mikaelson of all people. He knows that they're friends, god knows why, but he had no idea that they were close. But then again, her choice in men had always been questionable. She took Jeremy back after he cheated with her on ghost for fuck's sake!

Katherine on the other hand could sense that Bonnie and Kol were very close. Like closer than Stefan and Caroline close. But she didn't think that either of them would move that quickly, given their history and Bonnie being... well, Bonnie! But Lexi, she knows exactly how close they are. She's witnessed their relationship grow right before her eyes on the Other Side. But even she had no idea that they were this comfortable with each other.

"Why are you wearing Kol's shirt?" demands Damon, his tone a little more forceful than he would've liked, causing the other three vampires in the room to raise their eyebrows in amusement.

"Because both my shirt and my jacket are covered in all that blood I was coughing up." A beat later, she decides to add, "Hey, if Klaus needed my blood to make his hybrids instead of the doppelganger's, then he probably would've had an army the size of Mystic Falls by now."

"You're not wrong about that," muses Kol, just as Katherine groans, "Ugh, I wish."

Bonnie then turns her attention back to Damon. "And in case you haven't noticed Damon, I didn't have a lot of other options. Plus, his shirt is really soft!"

"Yeah, how have you been surviving with a limited wardrobe for so long?" Lexi asks Katherine, suddenly very intrigued by Katherine's clothes at the moment.

"She hasn't," Bonnie pipes up from the bed. "I know for a fact that the shirt she's wearing belongs – or, _belonged_ \- to Jenna Sommers."

Damon turns his head towards Katherine, and gives her an once-over. "And those shoes definitely belonged to Kelly Donovan."

"How do you even know that?" Katherine asks Damon.

"She was wearing them while we were making out." Damon is met with a chorus of disgusted groans. And a pillow to his face, courtesy of Bonnie Bennett.

"I'm gonna' go burn these shoes." Katherine walks out of the room, one hundred percent serious about wanting to burn these shoes. Maybe Silas will lend a hand... he can still set things on fire right?

"And I'm going to try to burn that image from my mind," says Lexi, shuddering as she follows Katherine out the door, seriously considering a memory erasing spell. Maybe Silas can help with that too…

Damon rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to Bonnie and Kol. "So, do you two lovebirds plan on getting out of bed anytime soon, or are you just going to stay in here all day?"

"I would love nothing more than to stay here all day, but I'm starving so… can you leave so I can, you know, put on a pair of pants?" Bonnie commands rather than asks, gesturing for Damon to get out.

Damon frowns – hating how much of that he's been doing this morning. "Wait, what do you mean put on a pair pants?"

"She likes to sleep in her underwear," Kol oh so helpfully decides to tell him, grinning from ear to ear, already knowing what Damon's reaction is going to be like, not the least bit fazed by the death glare he's getting from Bonnie.

"And now I'm leaving." Damon tries to leave as quickly as possible, suddenly finding this room to be really suffocating at the moment.

"What's with him?" asks Bonnie, once Damon's out of earshot. Kol smirks, but simply gets out of bed without saying a word, leaving Bonnie there to wonder what the hell has gotten into Damon Salvatore.

* * *

"Why do I smell pancakes?" asks Bonnie, walking into the Salvatore kitchen.

"Uh, because I made pancakes," Damon informs her in a tone which sounded a lot like the word 'duh.' He then holds out a plate of pancakes, complete with a blueberry face which included whipped cream fangs, for her – which creeped Bonnie out because of how oddly un-Damon-like the gesture was. "Try some."

"I hate pancakes." Bonnie brushes past him, causing Damon to growl, gritting his teeth together as puts the plate back on the counter.

"Fine," he grabs a newspaper and throws it at her, "here, eat this."

Now that's the Damon Salvatore she knows and loathes. Bonnie rolls her eyes as she sits down on one of the bar stools, opening up the newspaper.

"Coffee?" Bonnie looks up and sees Silas holding out a mug of coffee towards her. It almost reminded her of Stefan.

Almost.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not be poisoned today."

"You were perfectly fine with my poison yesterday."

"Momentary lapse of insanity."

"Oh, heard you've been having a lot of those lately."

"Oh, heard that you're going to be alone for eternity because the love of your life is dead and couldn't even make it to the Other Side."

"Someone's in a mood," remarks Katherine, taking the mug of coffee from Silas's hand, one he'd curled into a fist. She takes a sip of it and moans in delight. "This is some good shit," she tells Silas, before turning to Bonnie. "Bon Bon, you have no idea what you're missing out on."

"I'm good."

"You know, your pancakes actually aren't half bad Damon," Lexi pipes up from the table she's sitting at.

"I don't understand how you can eat that shit," says Bonnie, trying not to throw up at the sight of the pancakes.

"Don't mind her," says Kol, walking in, "she has a vendetta against any food or drink that starts with letter p."

"That's weird," says Lexi. "I mean, come on, pizza?!"

"Don't like it."

"Popcorn?" suggests Katherine.

"Hate it."

"Pickles!" exclaims Damon, as if to say 'aha.' "You have got to like pickles!"

"They're disgusting."

"What kind of psychotic moron doesn't like pickles?!"

"Elena doesn't like pickles." Bonnie points out.

"Ugh, enough of this!" exclaims Silas. "You guys are making me start to hate the existence of the letter p."

"Alright then, conversation over," says Kol, turning his attention away from the insane, former immortal, and towards the girl he'd come to recognize as his best-friend. "You want scrambled eggs love?"

"You get me." Bonnie's mouth was already watering at the thought of scrambled eggs, but her dreams are all crushed by what Kol says next.

"I am not putting ketchup in it, nor am I letting you put ketchup in it. Just like you don't get to put ketchup in your mac and cheese, and everything else that you eat."

"But I love ketchup," Bonnie protests in her 'I think I'm about to cry' voice, mixed in with her 'don't test me asshole' voice.

"I don't care, I'm banning you from ever using any of your five senses around ketchup ever again. It's for your own good."

"Does no one else find this conversation to be weird?!" demands Silas, as the others simply continue on as if this is the most normal thing ever.

* * *

After Kol and Bonnie oh so rudely woke her up this morning, Katherine was ready to take a nice, long nap. But apparently Bonnie and Lexi weren't having any of that.

"What?" she spits out, irritated to have her precious sleep ruined once again when she feels Bonnie and Lexi standing over her bed, totally pulling a Damon. Is Bonnie Bennett out to get her or something?

"Like I said this morning, I don't exactly have lot of choices when it comes to clothing within the boarding house," says Bonnie. She then adds, "And neither does Lexi," when she hears the blonde clear her throat.

"So what do you want from me?"

"Come with us around town, and help us with our illegal shopping spree," says Lexi.

"You guys want me to come shopping with you?" Katherine looks at them as if they were insane, while Bonnie and Lexi simply nod their heads.

"Okay, normally, I'd be totally up for some shopping, but right now, I do not want to be separated from this bed at any cost. You can take the blankets, and the pillows, I don't care! I'll sleep on the fucking floor if I have to, but I. Need. Sleep!" And with that, Katherine's head hits the pillow once again.

Bonnie and Lexi exchange similar glances of 'why the heck is Katherine fucking Pierce so passionate about the amount of sleep she gets?' Lexi then sighs and gestures for Bonnie to try out Plan B, causing Bonnie to take the hint.

"Well, shopping isn't the only thing that we're going to be doing today." Katherine gets up immediately, now intrigued.

"I'm listening." Bonnie and Lexi smirk, knowing that they've got her.

* * *

With the girls gone, the boarding house seemed empty. No Bonnie Bennett with her judgy eyes and out of the ordinary sass. No Lexi Branson with her positive vibes and 'it's all about teamwork' speeches. And no Katherine Pierce with her insatiable appetite and rants about how important sleep is to her. All was well in this strange world…

Until Damon decided that it would be fun to start shit.

"Did you just call me what I think you just called me?" demands Kol, shutting his eyes as way of calming himself down.

Damon seems unfazed at the rage radiating from the Original vampire's body, his shit-eating grin still present. "If you mean the love child of Edward 'I sparkle in the sun' Cullen and Harry 'I am the proud victim of a Taylor Swift revenge song' Styles, then yes, I most certainly just called you what you think I just called you."

Silas almost chokes on his coffee, laughing when he hears that sentence come out from Damon's mouth for a second time that day. He has yet to comprehend why his broody doppelganger can't seem to stand his big brother. Damon's need to create drama was something that Silas found appealing. Mainly because he likes to do the exact same thing.

"You're insufferable," is all Kol says as he snaps his eyes back open, moving past Damon to get his own cup of coffee. He raises his eyebrows in surprise at the taste of the coffee. "What do you know? Kathy was telling the truth - this really is the holy grail."

"Kathy?" both Damon and Silas ask at once, eyebrows raised, interest piqued.

"I had a few encounters with the heart crushing temptress back in the day. Somehow, 'Kathy' came out of it all."

"Did you and Katherine..." Silas begins to trail off, waiting for Kol to connect the dots.

"Oh, god no! Kathy is... I have no idea what she is to me but, she's certainly not that. There are no romantic or sexual aspects involved in my relationship with Katherine Pierce."

"What about Lexi Branson?" asks Damon, causing Kol to turn his attention back to the older Salvatore, rolling his eyes when he's met with Damon wiggling his eyebrows suggestively in true Damon fashion. "The two of you seem to be quite... chummy."

"That's because I sired her." Damon seems taken aback by the answer. He was not expecting that.

"I didn't think that someone like Lexi would be from your sireline."

"Someone like Alexia?" Kol gives him a questioning look, crossing his arms over his chest, a scowl forming on his face.

"Yeah, you know, one of the good ones. She's caring and helpful, whether she knows you or not. She protects the little people. I have never seen a vampire who holds humanity in such high regard like Lexi does. Take this whole situation for example. She was willing to let me, her killer, get resurrected before her just so she could make my brother, her best-friend, happy. She didn't even know Bonnie, yet she was concerned about her well-being when no one else was. Not to mention, she's practically the glue that's holding us all together."

Kol raises his eyebrows in surprise at the raven haired vampire. "I wasn't aware that you thought so highly of her."

"Yeah, whatever, just don't tell her." That blonde do-gooder doesn't need to know what he really thinks of her. He's happy with her thinking that he hates her, which he sort of does. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't respect her and all she does - he's justway too proud to admit it.

"Bottom line is, I thought that she'd be from Elijah's sire line. Since a lot vampires have similarities to that of their sires, I just assumed that Lexi 'goodie goodie' Branson would be from the 'noble one's' sireline."

"Well she's not!" Kol snaps, getting defensive over his sire line. He was proud of each and every single vampire from his sire line. He might be a killer, but those he sired, were not. They're some of the good ones. Many of them led somewhat normal lives, doing good things in the world. That's why he was upset when Jeremy Gilbert killed him. Those he had sired, most of them anyway, were innocent. They didn't deserve to simply die just like that. They deserved better, and he hoped that each and every single one of them had found peace.

"Relax," says Silas.

"Yeah, no need to get your panties in a twist Edward Styles. Or would you prefer Harry Cullen?"

"Stick with Edward Styles."

Kol rolls his eyes and walks away from the two people he didn't think that he'd ever learn to tolerate.

He really should have just gone with the girls…

* * *

"So, where should we go first for our illegal shopping spree?" asks Lexi, as the three girls are walking around the empty town.

"Um, what about that other thing we were going to be doing?" asks Katherine, plotting Bonnie and Lexi's murder just in case they lied to her.

"We'll get to that," Bonnie assures her, "right after we find some clothes to wear because if we're gonna' be stuck here forever, then it would be nice to have more than just one outfit to wear."

"Fine, let's go to the Gilbert house then," says Katherine, pointing to the beautiful house that will eventually be set on fire and burn down to a crisp.

Bonnie and Lexi follow Katherine into the house, and up the stairs to Jenna's old room. "You guys will love Jenna's clothes," says Katherine, opening the door to Jenna's room. "Tops that make your boobs look great, naughty school girl skirts… how the hell did she end up becoming an authority figure? Were Miranda and Grayson on drugs or something?"

"I think substance abuse might actually run in the family," muses Bonnie, thinking back to how Jenna, Jeremy, and even Elena had problems with drugs.

"Whatever," says Lexi, rummaging through Jenna's closet for clothes to wear. When she sees that Bonnie isn't looking through the closet with her she asks, "Bonnie, are you not taking anything?"

"No, Jenna's clothes aren't really my style. I can't pull it off."

Katherine sighs – she has so much to teach this girl! She takes a dress that Bonnie would never have the courage to wear and holds it up against her body. "Bon Bon, you need to start giving yourself some more credit. I mean, if you got it, which you do by the way, then flaunt it."

"Well I think I'd rather flaunt it in something that I'd actually be comfortable wearing." Bonnie moves Katherine's hands away from her, walking over to Lexi.

Katherine shrugs. "Suit yourself."

"Lexi, you got everything you needed?" asks Bonnie.

"Yup!"

"Why did I know that you'd go for the denim skirts and emo shirts?" asks Katherine.

"Because you occasionally liked to stalk Stefan, and I was usually with him."

"Oh yeah."

As they walk outside and continue towards Matt Donovan's house, Katherine tilts her head towards Bonnie and asks, "Are you always this picky, or is today just a special occasion?"

"I'm a picky person," is all Bonnie says before they walk into Matt's house.

"So, is Kelly Donovan basically an older version of Jenna Sommers?" asks Lexi, as they start to walk around the house.

"She's more of a flower child," says Bonnie, thinking about the best to describe her best-friend's deadbeat mom.

"A sexy flower child" adds Katherine, wiggling her eyebrows as she picks up a photo of little blonde boy. "Damn, even as a toddler he looked good."

"That's creepy!" Bonnie calls out from upstairs.

Lexi looks at the photo from over Katherine's shoulder. "She's not wrong."

"Ew!" Bonnie shudders in disgust.

Katherine rolls her eyes as Lexi simply shakes her head. She squints when something odd catches her eye. "What's this?" she wonders out loud, picking up what looked like a ring from behind the photo frames.

Katherine swivels her head back towards where Lexi is, and sashays over to her. "Looks like some kind of weird ring."

"That's Kelly Donovan's wedding ring." They snap their heads around, only to find Bonnie walking down the stairs with a handful of items.

Katherine speeds towards the witch and takes everything from her arms. "What, do you think you're Superwoman or something Bon Bon?" Her reprimanding tone causes both Bonnie and Lexi to raise their eyebrows.

"I was handling it."

"So, Kelly Donovan's ring?" Katherine says questioningly, trying to divert the attention from her and onto something else, taking a closer look at the ring as Lexi walks over to them. "Doesn't look a wedding ring to me," she wrinkles her nose in disgust, "Kind of ugly actually."

"The Donovan family wasn't exactly known for their money," Bonnie explains to them.

"So I've heard. But how do you know so much about this ring? I thought that Matt's mom came and went as she pleased, not giving a shit about her kids."

"That was after his dad walked out on them. Before that, they were one big happy family. Kelly used to take care of me after my mom left. They were friends growing up. She treated me like her own daughter. Matt and Vicki were the siblings I'd always secretly wanted and sort of got."

"And the dad?" asks Lexi, raising an eyebrow. "What about Matt's dad?"

"I don't remember much about him. All I know is that even when he was around, he wasn't. Kelly loved him so much, and she couldn't handle that he left."

"But this ring," Katherine interjects, "it means something to you, doesn't it?"

"I used to be obsessed with it as a kid, I don't know why, but I've always loved it. So then Kelly decided to give it to me. She said 'Little B, you don't need a man to make yourself feel special, you get me?' And ever since then, I've always followed that advice."

"How come I've never seen you wear it?" asks Katherine, "I mean, if it's really that important to you…"

"I kept it on a chain around my teddy bear's neck, and I lost Miss Cuddles when I was nine."

"Yeah, lost her." Katherine lets out a nervous chuckle.

Bonnie turns her full attention towards Katherine. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Bonnie narrows her eyes at the doppelgänger, but chooses to let it go…

For now anyway.

"So… what did you bring for us Bonnie?" asks Lexi, gesturing to the clothes and shoes currently piled up in Katherine's arms.

"Ooo, let's see…" Bonnie trails off as she starts to look through what she brought downstairs. "Denim jackets." She holds out the jackets towards Lexi who happily takes them.

"Mine!"

"Denim shirts."

"Also mine!" Lexi is quick to exclaim as she takes the shirts from Bonnie.

"Jeez, and I thought I had a huge wardrobe," remarks Katherine.

Bonnie ignores her. "Crop tops?"

Lexi looks at the tops and says, "We can all share. We're all pretty much the same size right?"

"Are you kidding me?!" demands Katherine, "A crop top for either of us would be like a freaking t-shirt for the little munchkin over there!"

"I'm sorry, but a munchkin? Seriously, there's nothing else in the world that could be used to describe my height?"

"Would you prefer minion?"

"Okay, we're all sharing," says Lexi, stopping this thing from escalating any further. "And Bonnie is not that short."

"Thank you Lexi," says Bonnie, glaring at Katherine. "Now, hippie dresses!"

"I'll take them!" Lexi practically sings.

"Do you wear everything?" asks Katherine. "Like everything?"

Bonnie and Lexi ignore her. "And finally, we've got her ankle boots, which I'd probably break my neck so I guess they're yours," Bonnie tells Lexi.

"What about the shorts?" asks Lexi.

"Oh, those are mine."

"Ooo, look at you being all risky!" Katherine says teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's May, it's hot," is all Bonnie says before they head out of the Donovan house.

Before the girls could walk any further, Katherine comes in front of them, folding her arms across her chest, refusing to budge. "Alright, I've been a good girl all day, now tell me about this other thing we're doing."

Bonnie and Lexi glance at each other, and then turn their heads back to Katherine. "Fine," says Bonnie, leading the two girls into a strange house. Bonnie walks around the house as if she owns the place, while Lexi and Katherine look around the house, realizing that it was completely different from all the other houses in town.

"Is this your house?" asks Lexi, when she notices a picture of Amelia Bennett and Bonnie's grams as a child.

"Yup! How much do you think it'll sell for?"

"Wait, you were planning on selling this place?" asks a shocked Katherine.

"I don't really have any use for it anymore. This house is old, and I don't exactly have a lot of happy memories associated with it, nor do I live here."

"Still," mutters Katherine, not buying that Bonnie freaking Bennett wouldn't hold any sentiments towards her own house, the place where she grew up.

"Bonnie, just explain to Katherine why we're here," says Lexi, sensing that this wasn't something Bonnie wanted to talk and that Katherine would press her on this subject until she actually gave in.

Bonnie smiles at Lexi in gratitude. "Good idea." She then turns her attention to Katherine. "Remember how yesterday I told you that my grams said that she'd made sure that I'd find peace?"

"Yeah..." Katherine begins to trail off, not sure where Bonnie's going with this.

"Well, I think that she knew that the only way for me to find peace would be in the real world."

"Meaning?"

"There's a way out of here," says Lexi, filling in the blanks for Katherine.

Katherine's eyes practically bulge out of their sockets. "There is?!"

"Yes, and I think that my Gram's Grimoire can help us find out what that way is. My grams wouldn't send me to an exact replica of Mystic Falls from back when I was two years old, especially if you were there as well. No offense."

"None taken. And you're absolutely right. Your grandmother wouldn't send you to spend the rest of your existence in a place that's brought you nothing but misery, much less with me. But why exactly are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you hate Damon just as much as we do," Lexi reminds her. "Wait, what?"

"We, as in me, Lexi, Kol and hopefully you, are going to leave Damon and Silas here, while we get out of this place. You've seen everything Damon's done, and Silas isn't any better."

"But leaving them here to rot?! That's sneaky and underhanded and cruel!" Katherine then smirks, looking at Bonnie with her signature shit-starting curious glance. "Who are you and what the hell have you done with Bonnie Bennett?"

"I'm post-Anchor-to-the-Other-Side Bonnie Bennett! The one who's realized that caring about other people and always putting them first is only going to get her killed. So for once in my life, I've decided not to care about people, people who've screwed me over multiple times. Sue me for finally giving a crap about myself!"

She then grabs a duffel bag that was on the ground and grumbles, "Let's go home," leaving Lexi and Katherine to wonder exactly what they'd gotten themselves into.

* * *

"Did you ladies have fun on your illegal shopping trip?" asks Damon, wiggling his eyebrows when he sees the girls come into the living room.

"Define fun," says Katherine.

"Uh oh," says Silas, suddenly intrigued.

"Take it easy, Gossip Girl," snipes Bonnie, rolling her eyes as she heads upstairs.

"Hey, don't nickname!" Damon calls out after her. "That's my thing."

"Shut up!" shouts Bonnie, before slamming the door shut.

Damon narrows his eyes accusingly at the other two girls, specifically Katherine. "What's up her ass?"

Katherine rolls her eyes. "Relax! We didn't do anything to your little bird."

"Little bird?" both Lexi and Kol say in unison, eyes widening and eyebrows skyrocketing as they turn their attention to Damon, amused by this new discovery. Silas just wishes he had popcorn.

"It's a thing, okay?" Damon says defensively, not wanting to elaborate on why he has such an affectionate nickname for Bonnie Bennett of all people.

"Alright well, I'm going to go check on your _little bird_ ," says Kol, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly before speeding up the stairs.

"Hey, only I call her that!"

Then, noticing the strange looks he's getting from Silas and the girls, he asks, "I know I'm wonderful to look at and all, but why the hell are you all looking at me like that?"

"No reason," says Lexi. "Just curious about what kind of a relationship you and Bonnie really have."

"There's no relationship. I hate her and she hates me. End of story."

"No, not end of story! I think that you care about her a lot more than you like to let on."

"Are you really that bored, or just delusional?"

Lexi rolls her eyes at Damon's deflection technique – it was getting really old. "Insult me all you want. Still won't change the fact that Bonnie Bennett is one of the few people you actually give a damn about."

Damon frowns as he watches Lexi head to the kitchen. He snaps his head towards Katherine when he hears her say, "She's not wrong you know."

He narrows his eyes at the doppelgänger. "Are you on something?" Katherine sighs and simply heads to where Lexi is.

"And the award for clearing people out of a room in record time goes to..." Silas trails off jokingly, causing Damon to roll his eyes.

* * *

As Kol enters the room he shares with Bonnie, he hears her say, "Go away Kol."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because I know you, and I knew that you'd come after me."

"I'm touched." Kol dramatically places a hand over his chest, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asks her, his voice softening as he sits down on the bed beside her.

"I'm fine. Oh, and by the way, Katherine is totally on board with our plan."

"That's great, but stop trying to change the subject."

Bonnie groans. "I really don't want to talk about my feelings right now."

"Bonnie, talking helps. Why do you have such a problem with talking?" Kol tries to be as gentle has possible, as if handling her with kid gloves.

"I don't have a problem with talking -" Bonnie begins to protest, but gets cut off by Kol.

"Like hell you don't! The only time you've ever talked to someone about your problems and your life was when you were constantly in excruciating pain. And out of all the people you could have talked to, you talked to me. Not your best-friends, not your boyfriend, me. Your mortal enemy."

"I'm sorry, that's Silas." Bonnie tries to divert the topic. Kol seems offended at first, causing Bonnie to smirk, but that smirk wipes right off her face when he says, "We can discuss that later. Tell me why you talked to me."

"Jesus Christ Kol! I just don't want to talk right now, why is that such a huge problem?!"

"Because you never talk!" He takes a deep breath, his face softening. "I'm just worried about you, Bonnie. Why can't you let me be worried about you? Why isn't anyone allowed to be worried about you?"

"Because there's nothing to worry about!"

Kol scoffs in disbelief. "I don't believe that for a second."

"KOL!" Bonnie screams at the top of her lungs, tired and frustrated. "God, please, just leave me alone."

"Fine. But you do know that if our theory ends up being wrong, I'll have all eternity to get this out of you."

"You can try," Bonnie drawls, slightly flinching as Kol slams the door shut.

* * *

"So where's our judgy little witch?" asks Damon, when he sees Kol coming down the stairs alone.

"She asked me to leave."

Damon lets out a sarcastic gasp. "Trouble in paradise?"

"It's not like that."

"Sure."

"Damon, stop trying to start shit," says Lexi, walking into the living room.

"Oh come on, it was just getting good!" complains Silas.

"You know, Bonnie's nickname for you is actually spot on," Katherine informs Silas, smirking, causing him to glare at her.

"Shut it doppelbitch!"

"You do realize that I'm not the only doppelbitch here, right doppelbitch?"

Silas groans and simply turns to Kol. "Okay, so, why is the Bennett bitch pissed at you?"

"She's not - and don't call her that!" Kol glares at Silas, as if daring him to say it again.

"You're pouting," Lexi points out, as if that's supposed to answer everything.

"I do not pout!" Kol shrieks defensively, immediately turning his attention towards Lexi.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the big bad Original vampire, cough cough shithead, so therefore, you're above pouting. Got it. Now tell me what's wrong with Bonnie?"

Kol sighs as he tries to explain the situation. "I pushed her too far. I tried to get her to open up to me, and when she didn't, I pushed her and I kept pushing her until she exploded." Kol runs his fingers through his hair in frustration, trying extremely hard not to pull a Damon Salvatore and start breaking things and threatening people with hot pokers.

Lexi puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Well if it's any consolation, I think that you did the right thing."

Kol looks surprised at what he hears. "Come again?"

"You did the right thing."

"How so?"

"Well, from what I've seen and heard, Bonnie just seems like the type of person who needs a push to help her open up. So no, I don't think that you did anything wrong. I think that you were just trying to be a good friend, and that you did the right thing."

"Well you're right about one thing goodie goodie," Damon's voice causes Lexi and Kol to remember that there are three other supernatural creatures in the room with them, "Bon Bon does need a push, but not the kind of push that Kol gave her." With that, Damon vamp speeds up the stairs, leaving Lexi and Kol in shock.

"For the record, I wasn't being serious yesterday when I said that those two should get a room," Silas makes a point to inform the vampires. But they'd be totally hot together."

"You're repulsive yet right. How?" Kol deadpans.

"When did Damon make hot chocolate?" Lexi asks no one in particular, when she sees a pot of it on the stove, completely ignoring Silas and Kol because Damon and Bonnie's dynamic wasn't anything new, at least not for her.

"More importantly, why does Damon Salvatore even know how to make hot chocolate?" Katherine wonders out loud, genuinely curious as if this could potentially be the greatest thing since gravity.

As if all this couldn't get any weirder…

* * *

"Knock knock," Damon says playfully as Bonnie shouts, "Go away asshat!"

"I made hot chocolate," Damon adds, knowing that Bonnie can't say no to anything related to chocolate. He can hear covers being thrown off, feet being shuffled, and would you look at that, Bonnie opened the door.

"Come on in!" Bonnie exclaims cheerfully, taking the two mugs of hot chocolate out of his hands.

Bonnie puts both mugs on her bedside table, and takes a seat on the bed right in front of Damon. "Pancakes? Hot chocolate? Since when are you such a softie?"

"Since I realized how pathetic I truly am."

"Oh?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow, curious. Not the response she was expecting, but it will do.

"Well don't leave a girl hanging!" Bonnie exclaims after Damon remains silent. "Tell me about how pathetic you are, and how it took you almost two centuries to discover this little factoid that everyone but you has known since day one."

"Gee, you really know how to make a guy feel good about himself."

"Less whining, more wallowing!"

Damon sighs as he begins to go on his latest tangent. "Bonnie, I've known you for over three years -"

"Yes you have Captain Obvious."

"Will you let me speak, please?" Damon demands, feeling just a little exasperated at this point.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "If you must."

"Like I was saying, I've known you for over three years, and in that three year span, I have helped you fake your death, I stayed with you for moral support every time you had to deal with Abby, mainly because I hate her and she can't stand me -"

"Because you killed he.r"

"But still, I was there."

"The part where you actually get to the point," Bonnie mimics what Damon had said to her yesterday.

"Cute, real cute. Anyway, the point is, you trust Kol Mikaelson more than me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Bonnie was genuinely confused at this point.

"You've known Kol for what, a measly two years?" says Damon, adding in his usual dramatic hand gestures. "It just makes me think about what a crappy person I am in general if you actually consider Kol Mikaelson to be your friend, and me as a piece of gum on your shoe. He knows that you sleep in your underwear, he knows that your hate every food that starts with the letter P, and he knows that you have this sick, twisted obsession with ketchup. It just bothers me that he knows the tiniest little details about you and- and I know absolutely nothing."

Damon looks at Bonnie expectantly. She snorts in disbelief, shaking her head. "Get out." Damon doesn't budge, leading her to narrow her eyes at the vampire. "Did you not just hear what I said?!" Damon stays silent.

Bonnie goes ballistic.

"Are you even for real?" Bonnie struggles to find her words due to the wave of immense anger and just plain irritation that's passed through her. "Kol saw my dead body, Damon! He watched me cry, weep, wallow, ponder over seeing my body decay right before my eyes. He held me back, he held me in his arms as I cried when I was helpless and could do nothing but watch as Silas slit my father's throat. He kept me from going insane like Amara did as the Anchor to the Other Side, with all those voices in my head, constantly pounding through my skull. You think holding my hand while I tried to talk to my mommy is on the same level as all of that?! Kol Mikaelson is my friend, my closest friend, my support system. He's the most important person in my life, and I love him more than anyone else in the entire world. I would put him before you, before your baby brother, before everyone else, and yes, even before your precious little 'Warrior Princess' and the 'epitome of all that is good,' Elena Gilbert.

Listen to me, and listen to me well Damon Salvatore. The day that you stepped into Mystic Falls, was the day that my life ended. Do you seriously think you're better than Kol because he's the Original vampire and he's tried to kill my boyfriend? First of all, you did kill my boyfriend, you asshole. Second of all, Kol spent most of his undead life being daggered and put into coffins as per Klaus's time of the month. But the few decades or centuries that he was alive, he'd learn everything about witches and their craft, each little change was important to him. You know why? Because unlike you, he respected us, understood our importance, protected us. And as for Kol being a sire... he sired a handful of the good vampires that existed in the world, Lexi being a prime example of that. He didn't kill or maim for the heck of it, everything he did had a purpose.

You on the other hand are an entirely different story seeing as how you snapped someone's neck after their sister, your _brother's girlfriend_ , rejected you. Not to mention, you killed Vicki Donovan, who was like a sister to me, because you were bored! Oh, and don't even get me started on the way you treated Caroline! Kol is practically an angel compared to all the shit that you've pulled in your life. And I'm not saying that he doesn't have his faults because he does! But the difference between you and Kol Mikaelson is that Kol, contrary to popular belief, has a conscience and a heart and emotions that he doesn't use as an excuse to go around killing people!

So yeah, Kol is my friend. My best-friend. Flaws and all. Everything he has done for me doesn't hold a candle to whatever you may have done for me. So how about instead of going around and having these self-loathing pity parties of yours, you actually go try and fix your pathetic self? Ever think of that? Oh, and next time, don't bother inviting me because I feel no sympathy at all, whatsoever, towards you. I am not Elena, Damon, and I'm not going to fall for any of your bullshit. Not now, not ever. And ever, is a _hell_ of a long time for us."

Bonnie waits for Damon to say something after she finishes her tangent. She expects screaming, crying, objects breaking... the usual Damon Salvatore activities. But instead she hears Damon ask, "Feel better now?"

"WHAT?!" Bonnie all but yells at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, hey, vampire hearing!" Damon groans, cringing as his ears start to ring. "You know, for such a little person, you have a really big voice."

"Shut up!" Bonnie says incredulously, unable to understand why Damon wasn't throwing one of his daily hissy fits. He was due for one soon wasn't he?

"I'm sorry, you're the one doing all the yelling aren't you? No wonder Kol's the only one who can deal with you."

And that's when it hits her.

Kol.

"Did you just push me into opening up to you about Kol?"

"Bingo!" Damon practically sings, lying down on Bonnie's bed. Bonnie grabs him by his arms and pulls him up. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Explain yourself," Bonnie commands him, sending her most intense death glare his way.

"If I must. So you see, we all heard your conversation with Kol, but pretended that we didn't. And then when Kol came down, we started to grill him. He specifically spoke to Lexi, who told him that you do in fact need a push to get you to open up to people. But me being me, I realized that Kol was pushing you in the wrong way, and in the wrong direction. I did the opposite, pushed your buttons, got you all riled up and... voilà! The answer to Kol's question. You care about him more than anyone else, and that's why he's your go to person for everything, that's why you talked to him. I don't see why all that was such a struggle for him."

"How did you know that your way would work when Kol's didn't?"

Damon looks her straight in the eye, causing Bonnie to inhale sharply. "Because I know you Bonnie Bennett."

He then gets up to leave, but Bonnie's hand on his wrist stops him. Damon looks at her questioningly, and she says, "You didn't even drink your hot chocolate yet. It would be a shame to let all of your hard work go to waste." Damon sits back down, not taking his eyes off Bonnie, as she hands him his mug.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

As Katherine's walking down to her room to go to bed, she sees Silas standing outside Bonnie's room like a statue. She walks over to him and taps him on the shoulder, causing him to come out of his trance.

"What's up with you?"

Silas fakes a smile. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Katherine rolls her eyes, seeing right past his bullshit. "Silas, I'm probably the only one here who actually trusts you, despite what Damon might want you to believe. So by default, I'm probably the only one that you should be trusting."

Silas raises a curious eyebrow at the Petrova. "Was that a hint?"

Katherine struggles to find the right thing to say without tipping him off. "Let's just say that us doppelgängers are better off sticking together." Her face then turns serious, almost concerned, as she asks, "What's wrong?"

"I never knew Bonnie was there, okay?" Silas bursts out, almost defensively.

Katherine squints her eyes together in confusion. "What?"

"When I killed Bonnie's dad in front of all those people, I didn't know that she was there, I didn't know that she watching!"

Katherine is speechless. She doesn't know what to make of this new information. She always just assumed that Silas was a cold, heartless bastard who only wanted to be reunited with his soulmate. She never expected him to actually feel sorry for anything.

"Are you sorry that you did it?"

"No, I don't regret killing Bonnie's dad."

"Then what?"

"I'm sorry that she had to watch me do it. No child should have to watch their parent killed, brutally murdered, right in front of them."

As Silas leaves Katherine standing alone outside Bonnie's room, she wonders what other sides there are to Silas, sides that he has yet to show.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kol tries to find Lexi. It may have been a while since he's seen her, but he hopes that she still has an affinity for trees. And he's right. There she is, sitting on a tree branch. He'll never understand that crazy woman.

"What's it like up there?" Kol calls out to her from where he's standing on the ground.

"Come up here and find out!" Lexi shouts teasingly, looking down at him. Kol laughs as he speeds up the tree.

"Hello," he says, once he's sitting beside Lexi.

"Hi! Don't you have a certain Bennett witch to go comfort and confront?"

"I think a certain raven haired Salvatore brother has that covered for tonight."

"That was fast."

Kol groans. "Ugh, the one thing that I did not miss about you."

"What's that?"

"Your need to meddle."

"I don't meddle."

"Oh, yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Shut up!" the two vampires hear a male voice shout from the distance.

"That sounded like a male," remarks Kol.

"Our guys don't sound like that though," Lexi points out. The two vampires stare at each other for a minute, and then jump out of the tree and begin to look around for the owner of the voice.

Except there is no one else in sight.

"Do you think that there's someone else here, besides the six of us?" asks Lexi.

"Perhaps. But the real question is, is he friend, or is he foe?"

* * *

 **Ooo, cliffhanger...**


	4. Poll

**Author's Note: Hello people! So, I have this poll on my profile that I would love for you guys to go check out, and let me know which of these stories I should start first. And for the record, I will be posting all these stories eventually at some point in my life. I just want to know what you guys want me to post first. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Unlikely Friends:** Davina breaks up with Kol after finding out that he lied to her. So to get over their broken hearts, they do the exact same thing: drink their sorrows away like there's no tomorrow. But they end up finding comfort in some unlikely friends. (Kolvina, Kennett, Kolexi, Kaivina, Bonkai, Bonenzo, Bamon, ft. Nadia Petrova, Heretics, and much more!)

 **Sisters:** Bonnie Bennett is sick and tired of being the weakling. So she goes back to the people who taught her everything she knows, and made her who she is today. Her sisters. (Bonnie, Aya, Davina, Sisters, Gemini Coven) It's very witch-centric, so basically a bamf witches fic.

 **Just Like A Phoenix:** The ancestors have an all powerful vampire at their disposal. But they wanted more. And they got it in the form of Bonnie Bennett, the huntress. (got the idea from 7x21 when Damon was talking about how every time Bonnie came back, she came stronger, JUST LIKE A PHOENIX! Thus, this story was born. CastleBennett w/ slight Bamonenzo  & Frucien)

 **Friend Zoned:** Stefan Salvatore has finally realized that he's in love with his best-friend Caroline, only to screw it all up. Now, she's friendzoned him and he's losing his mind. He's basically a lovesick puppy! Bonnie Bennett has nothing better to do since her best-friend decided to leave her Mystic Falls while he parties in Europe. So, out of pity, she decides to help Stefan get out of his funk. What could possibly go wrong? (Belvafore, Stefonnie, Bamon, Steroline, Daroline)

 **My Humanity:** Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes are not best-friends. They're sisters. That's why Bonnie chooses to use the cure to bring Caroline's mother back to life, rather than just hand it over to Elena or Damon. But first, she has to trigger Caroline's humanity switch... (Bonenzo, Carenzo, Monnie, Maroline, Barolinah, MattxSarahxEnzo, Tonnie, Forwood, Belvafore)

 **Underdogs:** Tired of being the resident fixit. Tired of seeing his brother on a pedestal. Tired of being left alone. Tired of being treated like an outsider by her own family. Tired of being played like a fiddle. Tired of being betrayed all the time. Bonnie, Damon, Enzo, Freya, Lucien and Davina all have one thing in common: they are sick and tired of their lives, and pretty much everyone around them. So when they all meet up in Portland, Oregon of all places… shit happens. Dirty dancing, drinking games, spells gone wrong... It's all there! (Bamonenzo, Frucien, bamf witches,  & more!)

 **Spells Gone Wrong:** Davina Claire is pissed that her boyfriend lied to her. Bonnie Bennett is pissed at her best-friend for abandoning her. So they both do unthinkable… Davina in New Orleans, and Bonnie in New York. So… why is _Bonnie_ in New Orleans, and _Davina_ in New York? (Bonenzo, Kolvina ft. slight Kennett  & Davenzo, ft. Noralise & Josh because he is the only person I like)

 **The Evolution of BonBekah:** A series of interconnected oneshots and drabbles surrounding Bonnie and Rebekah's dynamic, and how they end up becoming friends.

 **Runaways:** What if there was a vial of Klaus's blood lying around to save Nadia from her wolf bite? One that Bonnie gave to Katherine in exchange for loyalty. Loyalty that she wouldn't tell anyone about what she, Matt and Tyler want to do. But Katherine asked for something too. She asked to tag along.

 **Life Goes On:** With Stefan and Damon in the hell stone, both Bonnie and Caroline decide that it's time for a change. So Caroline moves out and… Bonnie gets heretics for roommates?! This should end well… Post 7x09.

 **Partners In Crime:** What if Bonnie agreed to raise hell on Earth? And then left with Kol? And somehow along the way, became his partner in crime?

 **How They Came To Be:** A sort of AU Bonkai fic… Don't have a specific summary for it, but does include Parker family bonding! Oh, and Kolvina.

 **High School Hell:** AU/AH high school fic of your favorite TVD/TO characters! Kind of a mix of John Tucker Must Die and The Duff.

 **Descendants:** Based on a TVD style trailer of Descendants that I saw on Youtube, and loosely based on the original movie.

 **Roommates:** AU/AH college fic of your favorite TVD/TO characters!

 **Stupid Cupid:** Aya Bennett and Elijah Mikaelson have been over for years, right? So why the bloody hell does the universe keep bringing them back together?! But even with the universe giving them a slap in the face, and telling them to wake the hell up: They. Still. Won't. Budge! Apparently it's going to take their younger siblings, Bonnie and Klaus, playing the cliche cupids to bring those two mules together… Younger siblings who can't seem to stand each other!

 **Blood Bond:** When Damon Salvatore fed Bonnie Bennett his blood, he didn't think much of it. When Bonnie Bennett had Damon Salvatore drink her blood, she didn't think much of it. And that's where it all went downhill…

 **The Bennett Witch and the Doppelgangers:** Salvatore and Petrova doppelgangers have never been able to be together. For one specific reason: Bennett witches. Whether it's intentional or unintentional, a Bennett witch has always been the reason that the Doppelgangers can never be together. Well, Bonnie Bennett isn't going to be that witch. She will not be the reason her best-friend doesn't end up with who she's meant to be with. Easier said than done…

 **Chicago:** Stefan's on the run from the Huntress. With Valerie as his own personal witch. Klaus is on the run from his entire sire line. With his baby mama and daughter in tow. Both men had the same idea: Get to Chicago!


End file.
